


In your glow

by Crimsun



Series: Yuta/Kun AU Generator [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsun/pseuds/Crimsun
Summary: "I want to do to you what spring does with the cherry trees."- Pablo Neruda





	In your glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world,
> 
> Mel, Erica and I saw the wondrous world of Yukun and we decided to do a random au generator series by putting a list of au's or ideas in a random generator and here we are. PWP was the genre I got and even though I have written only one(1) smut scene in my time as a writer, here I am with a pwp fic.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Shoutout to Erica and Mel, my fellow yukun propagandists and my favorite sunflower, Bhea.
> 
> Happy reading, y'all!!

It’s been a mediocre day, Yuta thinks, eyelids shutting slowly, head turned towards the darkening sky. The perfume of the girl who shouldered past him, the scent of it to be precise, clings to the air even after she has jogged away. Yuta scrunches his nose and sighs, feeling a little nauseous. It’s not that bad, he knows but somehow his nose has accustomed itself to the effervescent but comforting scent of someone he keeps close, always in the back of his mind, always in the cavity of his chest.

He smiles a little at the thought.

The leather jacket and ripped jeans stick uncomfortably to his body and it’s like every muscle in his body is aching with something bone-deep, calling out one name and one name alone. The handle of the knife he carries digs into his side, shifting a little in place with the force of his strides. It doesn’t matter where he is, what he is doing, what counts is the fact that Yuta will always, always run to Kun when he needs him.

It’s another thing that he doesn’t need a reason to run to Kun, not really.

“There was a small fight at the diner today and Kun hyung..” He had seen red at Yukhei’s deep voice sombrely drifting into his ears.

Yuta had hung up just as fast, tapping Doyoung on his shoulder and gesturing at him with his thumb to inform him that he’s leaving, the taller man left to deal with Jungwoo’s fever on his own.

“If he’s hurt, bring him here,” Doyoung had said, just as Yuta was picking up the keys to his Ducati, Jungwoo’s sniffles filling the room.

Yuta hadn’t paid attention to the speed limits, deciding to slow down only when a toddler waved at him in wonder, round eyes peering at the red machine.

“You’ll reach everywhere but at what cost?” Kun had asked him with a soft voice, roughly two years ago when he had rushed to the hospital, said man lying on the bed, having fainted at work.

It’s another thing that the next thing Yuta remembers is Kun opening his arms wide for him even after rendering him speechless, having asked him a question that has become one of his watchwords since then.

Yuta treks up the stairs as fast as he can, occasionally skipping two or three stairs, wishing he had longer legs, silently cursing his genes. His lungs are burning with effort when he reaches the seventh floor. He walks down the secluded hallway, grimacing as he steps on something that looks like spilt milk in the apartment next to Kun’s.

Any other day he would knock on the door and school the couple who lives there but today isn’t that day. Instead, he lets himself into his boyfriend’s apartment, silently taking off his boots after carefully shutting the door behind him.

The living room is clean and cosy just like Kun likes to keep it. The only thing out of place is the deep blue vest hanging on the arm of the couch, the piece of clothing a part of the uniform ensemble at the diner Kun works at.

Yuta inhales deeply and slips to the bedroom, Kun lying staring up at the ceiling with a peaceful expression.

“At this rate, you could die and no one would know because you were busy trying to play Mother Teresa,” Yuta remarks, slowly ambling over to Kun who lets out a soft bout of laughter, sitting up.

“Impossible. I have you, don’t I?” Kun says, and it’s not really a question, it’s said with utmost and flattering certainty.

Yuta smiles, sitting on the bed facing his boyfriend. He places a hand on the other’s cheek and he can see the clear imprint of someone else’s hand, light pink blooming in all the ways Yuta never wants to see on Kun.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, Yuta,” Kun tries to placate, ever so calm, eyes luminescent, a never-ending brightness clear in their depths. It had been the first thing he noticed three years ago when Kun dropped the shopping bags on the asphalt, running towards a bleeding version of him with shaking hands and a panicked expression.

Yuta shakes his head and puts his arms around Kun, the other man always so pliant, melting against him just as easily as he did the day before. Yuta presses a kiss on top of his head, not wanting to argue with the other man, knowing that he’d never reveal the identity of whoever it was that dared to slap him.

Yuta places his palms on Kun’s waist, pushing his button-up shirt to touch the sensitive skin there and attempts to pull away to take another careful look at his face, trying to keep his anger at bay that someone had touched his boyfriend with intentions to hurt him.

Kun makes a sound at the back of his throat and Yuta stills, eyes widening at the needy sound.

“Just a little more,” Kun pleads. Yuta can feel the way the other’s heart is pounding against his chest.

Yuta smoothes a hand down the other’s soft, chestnut brown hair, presses another kiss on his head and tightens his arms around him.

Kun pulls away this time and Yuta strokes over his unbruised cheek, looking deep into his eyes, one hand still resting on his waist.

Kun shifts his gaze away, breathing turning a little shallow and Yuta silently wonders if there’s something he’s missed. He is about to give his thoughts voice but his words are muffled by soft, plush lips on him, the faded taste of strawberries from the other’s lip balm registering in his mind. Kun leans back and Yuta knows what this is. Kun always hands over the lead like this when he’s stressed, wanting nothing more than to be taken care of by Yuta.

Yuta cups his cheek with one hand and places soft kisses down his healing cheek before kissing him full on the mouth. Kun’s breathing gets quicker, and Yuta doesn’t even have to lick his lips for him to open up. He licks into the velvety warmth of the other’s mouth and Kun pants into him, gasping when Yuta trails kisses down his neck. His body arches like a well-strung bow just as Yuta bites on the skin where his neck meets his shoulder.

Kun is breathing hard, soft inhales and exhales escaping him in quick spurts right as he pulls back. Yuta thinks he has the sound taped inside his head.

Yuta undresses himself, snorting when Kun sighs at the knife he places on the bed and smiles at him as he unbuttons the other’s uniform. The look in Kun’s eyes is warm and it does things to his chest. There’s always something deeper in them and even when he’s asleep, Yuta likes looking at the way his eyelids flutter, long eyelashes casting shadows on the contours of his cheeks.

He finds his hands groping for the lube under the bed, Kun lying bare under him, soft hair spread on the pillow, the brown standing out against the pale cream shade.

He warms the lube up and kisses Kun again, the other’s lips looking just as enticing as ever. He leans in and teases the other’s inner thigh, sucking and biting the soft, supple skin. Kun hisses into his mouth when he circles a finger around his entrance and pushes in, waiting for a moment before he moves it around. He spends some moments probing around, taking his time, not wanting to hurt the other.

Kun bares his neck and Yuta kisses down the smooth length of his throat, pressing another finger into his hole, scissoring when Kun squirms in impatience. When the third finger goes in, Kun is a mess under him, whimpering and keening lowly, subdued gasps mixing in with them.

“Slow,” he breathes into Yuta’s mouth and he smiles against his lips in response, nodding.

He takes his hard cock in his hands and pulls the condom on, stroking a couple of times before lathering lube all over it. Kun turns a bright shade of red, and it’s one of his favourite things to see on his boyfriend, second only to how he smiles when he sees Yuta. They’ve been doing this for three years but Kun still blushes like a virgin and it makes his heart pound louder, insistent under his ribs.

Yuta presses in slowly, Kun’s hands clutching fistfuls of the cover. He leans down and kisses his lips as he bottoms out, the other’s torso arching under him, dulcet moans of his name escaping him.

Yuta has had his fair share of one-night stands before he met Kun and he used to be disillusioned that the louder your partner was, the better satisfaction you felt but it was only after having sex with Kun that he understood that there was something intensely and incredibly deep-seated about having someone softly gasp into your mouth with every thrust, bodies connected in the most intimate of ways.

Kun has never been a loud person. He is all soft glow and warm smiles, never too bright, not in the blinding way people talk their significant others are. So it makes complete sense for him to be like that in the bedroom as well. Yuta likes how it is though because as much as he loves the sun, he has always liked the dulled warmth as afternoon transformed to evening better than the brightness and the searing heat during the day.

Yuta thrusts slowly just like Kun asks him to, his cock dragging against the stretched heat of his boyfriend. He looks up with a strange look, one that Yuta is familiar with and he pulls him closer with his hands on both his shins, his cock entering the other a little deeper. He moans with Kun, his own voice a bit louder, deeper than the almost muted moans his boyfriend lets out.

Yuta angles his hips and Kun arches, eyes widening as he gasps into his mouth. Yuta grins against his lips, thrusting slowly, but deeper, the tip of his cock hitting the same spot over and over. Kun’s face is entirely pink and he nibbles the other’s lower lip, swiping his tongue over the soft walls of his mouth, delving deeper for more of that taste that is so inherently him.

Kun’s thighs quiver under him and Yuta licks and kisses down his body, biting his collarbone sharply.

Another thrust and Kun cums with a whisper of Yuta’s name. Yuta moves to pull out as the other’s cock spurts cum over his stomach but Kun stops him with a loose grip on his wrist, a sign to go ahead.

Yuta kisses him hard and thrusts back in but keeps the pace slow. The other’s walls clench around him and that’s all it takes for Yuta to release his load into the condom. He rests their foreheads together, their panting sounding amplified in the room, Kun smiling and arching up to kiss him.

What follows is the part that Yuta often finds himself thinking back to every time they have sex, the way Kun whispers “ _I love you_ ” in Chinese, looking up expectantly at him for him to respond in Japanese, the words of love whispered in their mother tongues feeling like an indecipherable secret shared only between the two of them.

Kun lies back down as Yuta pulls out, hissing a little.

After they clean up, Yuta checks back on the bruise on Kun’s cheeks, his boyfriend smiling fondly.

“What?” Yuta asks, challenging him to speak his mind.

“You’re so gone for me,” Kun states, smiling wider.

Yuta pushes him down on the bed and hovers over him, hands placed on either side of the other’s head.

“I am, aren’t I?”

Kun responds with a teasing nod and Yuta dips down for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me warm~ Let me know what you think down below or hit me up on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Crimsun) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Crimsun_)


End file.
